Saving Roxanne
by Kiarachu
Summary: AU: and if something went wrong at the Metro Man's Museum, when Megamind wanted to destroy the statue? Megamind had to take a decision that will change his life: in good or bad? Drama and angst at the beginning, but comfort in future chapters. Like my previous fanfictions, this is self-betaed.
1. Chapter 1

Megamind was seated in his big leather chair, thinking and frowning.

In his Lair, you ask? No, in the mayor office, after he had won the city, by destroying Metro Man.

He was surrounded by wad of banknotes, gold's bar, famous works of art and other things.

For example, the Mona Lisa, the Arc of Covenant, a videogame named "Face Melter", a yellow scooter, a red Ferrari and other things.

The alien watched in a pensive manner an executive plastic toy: a bird dipping his beak into a glass of water.

"I know. I know. Always thirsty, never satisfied. I understand you, little well dressed bird. Purposeless, emptiness. It's a vacuum, isn't it? It's... What's your vacuum like?"

In that moment Minion bursts in the room with the Venus de Milo statue, holding it like a guitar, singing "I'm going off the rails on a crazy train, Sir!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Not now, Minion! I'm in a heated, existential discussion with this dead-eyed, plastic desk toy," Megamind responds, taking away some banknotes from the spikes on his gloves.

Minion had a preoccupied face. "Is something wrong, Sir?" he asked.

The alien fish knew that something wasn't right from a few days. It seemed like his ward was tired of something.

"Just think about it. We have it all, and we have nothing. It's just too easy now," Megamind said with a sad tone.

Minion glanced at him with a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry. You've lost me Sir."

"I mean, we did it, right?" Megamind declared always with that disconsolate tone, turning around the chair.

Minion answered, "Ah, yes, you did it Sir, You've made that perfectly clear."

"Then why do I feel so…melancholy", the blue alien answered back, sighing.

"Melancholy?" Minion said, confused.

"Unhappy," the Evil Overlord explained, sulking.

"Oh! Uh, well…what if…tomorrow we kidnap Roxanne Ritchi? That always lifts your spirit!" Minion suggested happily.

Megamind smiled at the idea, but then sulked again.

"Good idea, but without him, what's the point?" the alien said, referring to Metro Man, watching his statue near the Museum.

The ichthyoid raised an eyebrow, and said, "Him, Sir?"

Megamind sulked again, and said, "Nothing," not wanting to explain at his friend that the life without a hero to fight was boring.

"Ok, all right. We'll just…that's something to consider…and…well, I think I'll just power down for a while, then," the fish said, pressing a button on his suit.

A castle emerged, he squeezed into it, and the castle went into the "chest" of the suit.

Later on, Megamind changed in his pajama with hazardous sign, cape on and a pair of bat slippers, watching a report made by Roxanne on a big screen TV, frowning sadly.

She was near the Metro Man Museum.

"He was always there for us, dependable. Maybe we took him for granted, you know, maybe, we never really know how good we have until it's gone. We miss you, Metro Man. I miss you. And I have just one question for Megamind: Are you happy now? This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting from a city without a hero. Coming up next, are you ready to be a slave army? What do you need to know," she said with a sad face.

Megamind was sad too, and he had the answer: No, he wasn't happy, that's for sure.

He thought of something, staring at the Metro Man statue, and he took his decision: blow it up, to not be so sad watching it.

He called the brainbots, asking them to take several barrels of nitroglycerine from the Evil

Lair, telling them to place them under the statue.

Then he walked into the museum, to "talk" to the statue, to express his worries.

"I've made a horrible mistake. I didn't mean to destroy you. I mean, I meant to destroy you, but I didn't think it would really work," the alien said at the statue, like he was talking to Metro Man.

He was sure he was alone, and he didn't know that Roxanne was also "talking" to the statue, from the other side of the banister.

"What are we supposed to do? Without you, evil is running rampant to the streets," she declared.

From the other side, Megamind said, "I'm so tired of running rampant to the streets. What's the point to being bad, when there's no good to try to stop you?"

Roxanne spoke back, "Someone has to stop Megamind."

She jumped in surprise, when she heard a dull voice behind her saying, "Hey, we're closing soon."

She turned around, to see the curator of the Museum, rolling a cart of Megamind-related books down the banister.

"Oh, you scared me, Berry, right?" she said

"Bernard," the man said in a lifeless tone of voice.

"Bernard. I was just, well, I was just talking to myself. You probably think that I'm little bit nuts," Roxanne said.

"I'm not allowed to insult guests directly," he answered always with that emotionless tone.

"Thank you. Just…Bernard, I'll just be another minute," she said.

The curator sighed, continuing to roll the cart, and Roxanne was watching the statue.

Megamind, on the other side, continued his speech: "I had so many evil plans in the works: The illiteracy beam, typhoon cheese, robosheep. Battled we will now never have."

Roxanne heard the echo, and her curiosity made her leave the place, to see whom it was.

Megamind was oblivious at her approaching, and he continued talking: "You know, I never had the chance to say goodbye. So it's good that we have this time now. You know, before I destroy the place."

Then he dug into a bouquet of flowers he was holding, and took a remote control, setting to three minutes, throwing it from the balcony together with the flowers, down, where it was taken by a brainbot.

"Nothing personal, it just brings back too painful memories," he said, and he was going to leave, when he heard, "Hello?"

"Roxanne!" he said, panicking, watching what he was wearing. He went to the Museum in his pajama, and he didn't want her to see him like that.

He ran in the opposite direction, away from her, and he bumped into Bernard's cart.

He slammed so hard into the cart, that was bumped away, and he landed on the glassy pavement, banging his head, and getting a little dizzy.

When he regained consciousness, he heard Roxanne giggling, and Bernard saying something along the line "What a tasteless costume."

He went up, and watched angrily the curator, and Roxanne, which was trying to hold the giggles.

Massaging his gigantic cranium, he said, "Ouch, my giant blue head!"

Then he watched with a worried expression the holowatch, seeing that the bombs were going to explode soon.

He took quickly a decision.

"Roxanne, and you…hum…I don't know your name…we have less than thirty seconds to go, before this place blow up. Let me help you, please!" the alien said, whistling.

Some brainbots came, and he ordered them to take all of them, and make it quick.

Ten seconds. The little cyborgs descended from the balcony, but not so quick.

The bombs exploded, and they were all violently pushed away by the blast, onto the plaza.

The statue went down, and the brainbots tried to drag them away from it.

They succeeded, and Megamind was the first to get up.

He seems to be skinny and weak, but in fact he was stronger than it seemed.

He watched around, and gasped when he saw Roxanne onto the street, with a bleeding cut on her head.

"O my god! Roxanne! Roxanne! What I've done! Brainbots! Check the signs of the other man, please!" he ordered frantically.

The cyborgs checked the condition of Bernard, and they saw that he was unconscious, but alive.

They reported to the alien that he had a bad concussion.

Roxanne was in a very bad shape too, and Megamind was terribly worried.

He had had always a crush for the reporter, and he couldn't forgive himself if something bad happen to his favorite kidnappee.

He took a decision, even if he was going to pay for it.

"Minion, come here at the Metro Man Museum with the car, and make it quick! It's a question of life or death!" he said through the holowatch.

Then he held Roxanne with delicacy, trying to see if it was a mortal blow.

With all that blood covering the wound he wasn't sure, but he was sure that there wasn't time to lose.

Minion arrived with the car, and gasped at the sight.

"Oh my goodness! What happened? Never mind, you can explain that later. We must go at the Metro Hospital, quickly!" the ichthyoid said, taking Bernard and placing carefully into the passenger seat.

Megamind took Roxanne, and he seated into the backseat, holding her head.

Minion sprinted like crazy, but carefully, toward the hospital.

When they arrived there, there was only some nurse and doctors, and all gasped at the sight of the Evil Overlord and his henchfish rushing into the hospital.

"Please, don't panic! I'm not here to destroy the place, but for searching for help! Help those two, please! They got a nasty hit, and it's all my fault!" he said with an authoritarian tone, but also pleading, and almost on the verge of tears.

One doctor and some nurse saw his demeanor, and they believed him, so they took two gurneys and the two alien placed Roxanne and Bernard on them, following the group.

The doctor made some analysis, while Megamind didn't watched.

That place made him uncomfortable, and he didn't want to show that at the group.

Some time passed, and the doctor took the two patients into two separate rooms.

One of the nurses, a younger one, saw the alien's distress, and she wanted to comfort him.

She took some courage, and walked gingerly toward him.

He was seated onto a chair, and he was breathing hard, trying to not cry.

Evil Overlords or supervillains didn't cried.

He almost jumped in the seat, when he sensed someone putting a hand over his mantled shoulder, and asking, "It's all right…mh…Mister Evil Overlord?"

He took a shuddering breath, and looked who had the courage to talk to him, even touching him.

He cannot fight the tears, and he started to cry, clinging to the young woman.

Minion, which was near, saw that, and he went near the two.

"What happened? What did you say to him? Answer me!" the ichthyoid said with panic in his voice.

His role was to protect Megamind, in every meaning, especially his spirit, which was already heavily wounded.

The nurse jumped at the aggressiveness of the fish. She knew that he was almost always gentle, and so she was scared by his behavior.

"S-sorry, I only asked him if it was all right. Sorry if I've done something wrong. I…I'm Angela, by the way," she said in a confused manner.

Megamind was still crying onto the nurse, and she had the courage to pat him on the back.

Minion relaxed a bit, and he felt guilty.

"Hum…sorry for the outburst, but I'm supposed to protect him, and when I saw him crying like that, I thought that you gave him terrible news. Speaking of which, how is Miss Ritchi and…mh…that man? He is the curator of the Metro Man Museum, by the way," the space fish said awkwardly.

Angela kept stroking Megamind's back.

"Sssh…it's all right. Miss Ritchi has a very bad concussion and a nasty cut in her scalp, and with some days of recover she would be all right. Same for Mister Smith. We will put them into different rooms, so they can rest well. If you two want to talk with the doctor, he's there," the nurse said in that comforting tone to the two aliens.

Megamind was calmer now, thanks to Angela, and he said, "Sorry for my behavior. And you can call me Megamind. I…don't want to be the Evil Overlord anymore. Not after what happened. My gosh, I almost killed them. I…I will go to talk to the doctor!" he finished stammering, and going toward the man.


	2. Chapter 2

"I…I want to know if they were going to go through that, doctor, and please, tell me the truth!" the blue alien said, resolutely.

The doctor saw his red and puffy eyes, and understood quickly the situation.

He was one of the few people who knew that there was something between the villain and the reporter, and also he knew that he wasn't so evil as he wanted to show.

"Mister Smith would regain consciousness in a day or so, I think. He's not in a life-threatening situation. The situation is different for Miss Ritchi. She got a nasty cut on her scalp, and she almost got a cranial fracture. Please, tell me what happened," he demanded, to know the situation.

Megamind took another deep breath, and explained what happened at the Museum.

The doctor nodded, and made a serious expression.

"You don't know what hit her, right? I think that maybe it was a piece of the statue, but it will be helpful knowing what it was," he asked at the alien.

Megamind shook his head.

"I really don't know…I was blown away with the explosion too, and I didn't saw what hit her. Wait a minute, maybe the brainbots…I'll call them, if you want. They record all, and maybe we can discover what it was."

The doctor nodded, and the blue alien called all the brainbots that helped them.

They arrived swiftly, causing some panic in the hospital hall, but the doctor reassured that was all right.

Megamind hooked them into a PC, and he searched for the video recording through all of them.

Then he spotted the right video.

"Ah-ha! There you are! Let's see," he said, watching it in slow motion.

"Yes, she was hit by a piece of Metro Man's statue. What I've done…I would never forgive myself, even if she is going to went through this. I…I always made my "death-traps" in a way that she wasn't in danger, and now…" he said, slumping over a wheeled chair, near the PC, and logging out the brainbot.

The doctor watched him, smiling, and said, "If you want, her room is the number 42. She's in a drugs-induced coma, to help her healing."

The alien nodded absentmindedly, and thanked the doctor.

Then he went toward Minion, and they went into her room.

Megamind shuddered seeing Roxanne with bandages on her head, and a series of IV hooked into her.

He sat on a chair, and he took her almost cold hand.

Minion stood at the end of the hospital bed, watching the reporter and his ward.

Megamind caressed her hand, biting his lips, which were trebling, then he started to sniff, then cry.

Minion went toward him, with a very sad expression on his piscean features.

Then he placed a robotic hand over Megamind's shoulder, to comfort him.

The blue alien kept crying and holding Roxanne's hand, hoping that she was going to wake up soon.

When he was calmer, he said, "Minion, I've made something really, really evil, and you know? I'm not happy about it. I'm not happy! I'm confused; I really don't know what is happening to me! I only know that this situation is my entire fault, and I'm going to pay for that! I will stay here until Roxanne will be all right, and then, I will go home."

Minion widened his eyes, knowing what he meant by that.

"No, Sir! I would not permit you! And if you are going to do this, I will come to free you!"

Megamind scowled at him.

"You will not do such a thing! My decision is clear for me, I want to pay for all what I've done. I killed Metro Man, and I almost killed the woman I love! Yes, I do love her, and I've made something terrible! So it's right that I will pay for it."

"You have another role, you will protect her from now on, you will tell her what happened, but don't you dare to mention to her that I love her! She would make fun of me, for sure. And besides, the bad guy doesn't get the girl. For now we will wait her recover, and when she will be out of danger, I will go to the prison. This is my final decision, and you will not change my mind, Minion!" the blue alien finished, with a peremptory tone of voice.

Minion knew that he had a crush on the reporter, he had always known, but he was also confused by his ward's behavior.

The fish knew that Megamind was always following his "destiny", but he also knew that his potential laid in another way.

The ichthyoid was sure that this bad turn of events was going to show that way to his ward, but instead he wanted to seclude himself into his cell, back at the prison.

He was already thinking of a plan, but for the moment he was going to follow his friend's idea.

"Ok, Sir, I will do like you said. Even if I don't know why you behave like that. You can always tell the doctor to tell Miss Ritchi those things, and we can return to the Evil Lair, to continue our work as villain and minion," he tentatively said, to know what was passing on the huge brain of Megamind.

He sighed, and shook his head.

"No, Minion, not this time. I…realized that I don't want to be a villain, not after what happened. I want to pay my debt with the society, even if I know that I wouldn't ever get out. Eighty-eight life sentences…maybe I can see you again; I would put a good word for you. We can always seen each other in the Talking Room," he said furrowing his eyebrows.

Minion finally knew what was that. He was confused; he wanted to follow his destiny, but he wasn't capable to do so without a hero, and now that he had done that mistake, he was surrendering completely.

The ichthyoid always knew that there was good in his ward, and he had demonstrated that in many occasions.

But for the moment he was going to stick to his original plan.

Megamind was holding Roxanne hand, while he was asleep half on the bed, seated on a chair.

Minion placed a blanket over his thin body, and the blue alien shifted a little, but he didn't wake up.

The henchfish heard the doctor calling him outside the room, and he went toward him.

"Mister Minion, I wanted to ask you something about Megamind," Doctor Travis said.

The space fish smiled and spoke, "Call me Minion…it's…awkward. What do you want to know?"

The ichthyoid was sure to have seen that doctor before, but he didn't remember where.

"Maybe I would be a little impertinent, but I clearly see that our Evil Overlord…he's not so evil, or am I wrong? I only want to know why he behaves like that. He's clearly a good person inside, or he wouldn't have brought these two here. I always had this doubt," he said, watching the gentle henchfish.

Minion sighed and started to tell the whole story.

"You're right…he has good in him, but he always wanted to follow his destiny. It all started back at school, and it was all "thanks" to Metro Kid. Maybe you don't believe me, but back then he was simply a bully, and he was the reason that Sir started to believe that his destiny was to become "the baddest boy of them all"."

"And the rest is history. But staying with him for all those years, made me realize that he wasn't really a villain at heart. You know…he was always careful to not hurt Miss Ritchi or the people gawking at his "shows". I think he only wanted to be noticed, to be loved. He was really shocked when he destroyed Metro Man…but please, don't tell him that I told you those things. He is very proud of his…villainy; even if now I think he's going to change. Or so I hope," the aquatic creature said with a sad tone.

The doctor nodded. "I knew it, and I believe you. Maybe you don't remember me, but I was the school's doctor, and I know how spoiled was Wayne Scott. I feel sorry for Megamind…I think that he had only a life of refusal and solitude. Luckily he has you, and that is a very good thing," he said with sincerity.

Minion smiled, and said, "I was sure that I saw you somewhere, but I couldn't remember. Now I know, and you're right, he hadn't an easy life, from the beginning. But I hope that it could change, and I will do everything for reach that goal. He deserves it."

Several days passed, and Roxanne was recovering quickly.

Bernard was in a drug-induced coma too, because they discovered a hidden trauma in his head, and Minion discovered that he didn't had parents, friends or acquaintances that came for him.

When Doctor Travis explained that she was going to survive, and her wounds were almost gone, Megamind took his final decision, and said, "I will go now. Don't try to stop me!"

Minion shook his body, in a denial expression, and the doctor watched puzzled the alien, leaving the Metro Hospital.

He took a bus, and he said at the driver to go to the prison.

Arrived there, he saw that the guards standing outside were watching him appalled, and he also saw that they tried to not laugh, because he was still in his pajama.

He didn't care, and he was looking down, when the warden slapped a pair of handcuff on his thin wrists, and he was escorted to change into the prison jumpsuit, and then into his special cell.

There he sat into the chair, slumping and looking all sad.

The warden watched him with a mixed expression: puzzled and frowning.

He wanted to know what was going on, but for the moment he decided to let the alien alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Minion was watching Roxanne, and he was preparing his discourse to her.

He had the idea to tell all the truth at the reporter, no matter what happened, even the bit about Megamind's sentiments toward her.

Back at the prison, the Warden read on Internet some news, and he saw what happened at the Museum.

He kept reading, and discovered that Miss Ritchi and Mister Smith were involved, and apparently they were at the Hospital.

He started to get an idea of the picture, so he decided to go to the hospital, to get some answers.

That particular news was being read to a certain alien, which was supposed to be dead, and when he saw Bernard name on the article, he gasped, and decided to go there, even if it was risky.

In the meanwhile, Roxanne opened her eyes, waking up from the drug-induced slumber.

She blinked a couple of time, and groaned, touching gingerly her bandaged head.

"Miss Ritchi, you're all right? We were so worried!" Minion said, when he saw her stretching and opening her eyes.

She blinked a couple more time, to focus, and when she saw the ichthyoid, she asked, "Minion? What…what happened? Where am I?"

The henchfish smiled at her, pleased for the fact that she hadn't amnesia, and then he started to let her know what happened, talking slowly and pausing often to not overwhelm the woman with all those information.

The reporter was in a whirl of emotions: first she was very angry for Megamind's dangerous behavior, then appalled for what he had done, remembering him telling them to trust him, and so saving their life.

After that, she was on the verge of tears, when Minion told her his ward's behavior after he discovered that she was in danger, and then she cried her eyes out, when the space fish told her that he stayed there to watch her through the induced coma, and then decided to go back to prison for what he had done.

The fish in the robot suit hadn't still the courage to tell her Megamind's sentiments toward her, because he saw that she was clearly shocked.

He only leaned a hand over her shoulder, like he had done with Megamind, to try to comfort her.

After a long while, Roxanne's fit of hysterics subsided, she sniffled, and she took some tissue that were over her bedside table, to blows her nose.

Then she took a shuddering breath, to calm down.

"Sorry, Minion. I think that was only the shock. I…I don't know what to say. I'm extremely angry for Megamind's past behavior, but I'm also confused…why did he save Bernard and me? He is an Evil Overlord, or he was…he is a villain, for god's sake! Not a…hero…" she trailed off, furrowing her brow, thinking off all the time he'd kidnapped her, paying attention that no death traps were really deadly for her.

She thought of all the time he hadn't kidnapped her because she was sick or with some worries, like the time her dad died.

She shook her head, and she gathered her courage to tell Minion what she was thinking.

"I don't know what do you think of him, but I always knew that he wasn't really a supervillain. And I think…that also you knew this. You were anyway very polite, I was always wondering if there was evil in you, Minion."

"And now I understand why he wanted to go back to prison. To protect me, right, Minion? Poor thing…he is so confused, but I would help him, and I'll get him out from there. And you are going to help me, right, Minion?" she said smiling at him, with her usual confident expression.

Minion beamed, and nodded, and now he wanted to tell her about the sentiments of his ward toward her.

"I was hoping that you was going to tell me this, Miss Ritchi. And hem…even if he told me to not spill that out, and probably you are going to get shocked again, he told me that he love you, and that's another reason why he decided to go to prison," he said, closing his eyes, waiting for the scream or whatever she was going to do.

After a while, Minion opened his eyes, to watch what was going on.

Roxanne stood dumbstruck, mouth agape, and eyes almost popping out from her sockets.

"He…he loves me? Oh my gosh…I…I really don't know what to say. Give me some time to think about it. It's all so sudden. Only one thing: you were right, I'm shocked again," the reporter said, laughing briefly.

Minion relaxed a bit, and smiled at the brunette.

"Thank you, Miss Ritchi. I thought that you were going to scream or to be repulsed by the idea. Sir thought that you was going to laugh at him, so I'm relieved to hear that from you. You know, he always knew that the bad guy doesn't get the girl, and so he told me to not telling you that," the ichthyoid said sincerely at her.

Roxanne smiled, and reassured the fish saying, "I've been never repulsed by him. In fact I…found him…interesting. And my father has always told me to never judge a book by its cover, or a person from the outside. I know that he has done many evil things, but this…he saved Bernard, and me, even if it was his fault. And who told you that girls don't like the bad guys?" she finished with a mischievous expression.

Minion was about to tell her how much he liked her discourse, when they heard a familiar voice approaching, and the warden entered the room.

"Minion, Miss Ritchi! I'm so happy to see you two. I see that you have recovered well, and Minion, you must give me some explanations, if you don't mind," he said in a serious, business tone.

The ichthyoids nodded, and they went outside the room, also for giving the doctor and nurses space to check Roxanne's data.

The piscean creature explained it all at the warden, even the bit in the mayor's office.

The mustached man nodded in acknowledgement, understanding the odd behavior of his almost son.

The doctor exited Roxanne's room, and he talked both at the man and space fish.

"She's all right, one more day off and she would be like new. I have communicated some of the things that happened there at her office, and also at some other media. I knew that Megamind wasn't so evil, I saw his behavior in his "villainous career", and I noticed that he was always careful to not hurt anyone. It was only a game for him, right? A game between him and Metro Man."

They both nodded, guardian and stepfather – namely the warden – and the prison's curator asked, "And what about Bernard Smith? I've read that he was put into a coma just like Miss Ritchi, right? He's awake now? I want to talk to him too, if you don't mind. I know that he hasn't anyone there. His parents died some years ago, all his family is away from the USA, and I also know that he hadn't any friends or acquaintances, right?"

Minion knew those things too, in those days had made some research, and he was really sorry for the poor man.

Then the doctor said, "He is still in a coma. We discovered a nasty concussion one day after the incident, and so I think that he would recover tomorrow. He's not in danger. But he received a visit now; I think that that man is still in the room. Maybe he can answers some questions."

Both of them thanked the doctor, and they went into Bernard's room.

When they saw who was the mysterious guest, they both made a surprised face.


	4. Chapter 4

"WAYNE! You are supposed to be dead!" the warden said angrily at the scruffy man seated near the sleeping Bernard.

The former hero was appalled to see the warden AND Minion together, and he managed to say a nervous, "Hehehe…I'm alive!" scratching his nape.

Minion was surprised, but not so much, for one thing he noticed some days after Metro Man's death, but he hadn't time to talk to his ward about that.

The gray-haired man was scowling at him.

"We came for answer about Bernard Smith, but now we need some answers for…THIS!" the warden said, always frowning.

Wayne sighed, and said, "Ok. Ok, ok, ok, I will spill that out. Hum…Roxie is awake? So I can tell her that story too…she deserves to know the truth."

They both nodded, and they headed into Roxanne's room.

She was shocked too, to see him alive. Apparently only them recognized the ex hero, since the nurses and doctors had not.

"You, you, YOU! Argh! I need an explanation for this! Oh, now I'm VERY angry with you, my dear "golden boy"! Spill it out, or I'm going to get angrier than this!" she said scowling and gritting her teeth.

Wayne was appalled, but he knew Roxanne very well, so he started to tell his story.

"It all started back at the observatory. Roxanne was kidnapped, I was gonna stop Megamind. My head wasn't in the game that day. We were kinda goin' through the motions. So, using my super speed, I decided to go clear my head."

"Then I realized, we had done this same silly charade our entire lives! I tried to get my mind off how I was feeling, but I just felt stuck. And I started to realize, despite all my powers, each and every citizen of Metro City had something I didn't: a choice."

"Ever since I can remember, I've always had to be what this city wanted me to be. What about what I wanted to do? Then it suddenly hit me: I DO have a choice! I can be whatever I wanna be! No one said that this hero thing had to be a lifetime gig!"

"But you can't just quit either. That's when I got the brilliant idea...to fake my death! Once his death ray hit, I've never felt so alive. So I borrowed a prop from a nearby nursing school and Metro Man was finally dead! And Music Man was born!" he finished smiling brightly.

The three of them watched him dumbstruck, and then Roxanne spoke, raising an eyebrow, "Music Man?"

He made a bright smile, and he said, "Like that I can keep my logo!"

And at that statement both three said, "WHAAAT?"

Roxanne took a huge breath, and pinched the part of the nose near the eyes.

"Let me get this clear, you faked your death to get free from your hero duties and start a musical career? Are you crazy or what? I don't even know if you are good at singing, but THIS is not a good reason to quit like that! There's something more, right, Mister ex hero? Tell me that there's more, apart this idiotic excuse!"

When Roxanne was angry, Wayne didn't have the courage to reply to her, so he answered her questions.

"There's more. The man in the other room is one reason, and…well…this is a very egoistic motive, but I really was tired off the citizen of Metro City calling me every time for the stupidest motives, like helping a cat descend a tree, or opening a jar of pickles for old women."

Roxanne watched him puzzled, and questioned him once more, "The man in the other room? Did you mean Bernard? You came here for him, right? Why? What represent for you?" the reporter asked, curious to get her answers.

Wayne sighed, and spilled all out.

"He is my boyfriend. Or…he was, before I faked my death. I saw the news on the Internet, and I was very worried about him. Especially when I read that he was put in an artificial coma. It was all my fault, if I didn't fake my death, Megamind would not have become the Evil Overlord, and he would have not blew up my statue. Speaking of which…where's him?" he asked, not knowing that the resident villain was in prison.

All three watched him surprised, and this time was the warden to spoke first, "So, you are gay? And Megamind is in prison, it was because of that I came here."

The muscular alien nodded, and answered, "Yes, I'm gay, and I faked my death to protect Bernard. I thought that was finally my right man, and I wanted to protect him from criminals. Not Megamind, I knew that he isn't so evil to treat deadly my loved ones, and anyway I knew that he didn't threaten deadly no one. Or at last he never threatened you bad, Roxie. And they arrested Megamind? I'm appalled," he said sincerely.

The warden shook his head and said, "He wasn't arrested; he came by himself in the prison. And when I've read those articles on the Internet, I came here to get answers. And we discovered you too."

Wayne's eyes almost popped out off their sockets at that news.

"Wait, what? He came to the prison by himself? Why on Earth he did that? He was at the peak of his rein of terror, and he quit like that? Non that it's a bad thing, but this is so not him…" the former hero said, shaking his head and frowning.

This time was Minion to answer, and he told him all the events that lead him to arrest himself.

And then he frowned at the superpowered alien, saying, "And remember that he became a villain "thanks" to you, my dear Mister Scott! You know, if you didn't threaten him like that, back at school, maybe he would become a better person! He had a great potential, and you clipped his wings with your "heroic" behavior!"

The warden knew those things, but back then he didn't know how to act in a situation like that.

He was aware of the boy's potential, and he had done all he could to lead in another way that intelligent boy, failing miserably.

Wayne was also aware of this, and he was really ashamed by his behavior back then, but the damage was done, and he couldn't get back.

"Minion, I'm really sorry for what happened at the school, but I didn't know how to stop those chain of events. I was thinking that, maybe, if I became his friend, none of this would have happened, but now it's useless to cry over spilt milk. If there's something that I could do, I will do it, to make amend of all my wrongdoings," he said truthfully, with a serious expression on his face.

Minion continued to frown, and then said, "Very well, then now we would go to the prison, and you would tell those things to him. All the things! He lived an awful life, "thanks" to you, so I think that he DESERVE that!"

Then the space fish talked at the warden, "And warden, I know that he had eighty-eight life sentences, but I don't think that it's healthy to him remaining in prison. Please, make him leave, put on him some control, but make him return home, at the Evil Lair. You know that he can pay his debt with the society in some other way, like inventing something useful for the city."

"I saw desperation in his eyes those days, when he was here, watching over Miss Ritchi! He ordered me to put all the stolen goods back where they were, to clean the city, to make amend for his "Evil Overlord" behavior. I know that there's good in him, and I tell you that I never believed in that "villainous destiny", from the beginning, but my role was to protect him, in body and soul, so I followed his orders, because it was my duty," he finished sniffling and crying.

The prison's curator smiled, and said, "Don't worry for that, to tell you the truth, those life sentences were fake. And I'm willing to give him another opportunity, if this pleases all the local authorities. I would call the mayor, and explain the entire situation to him. And when I say all, I mean that also YOU will be involved, Wayne Scott! You will explain your behavior to them, and they will evaluate even you."

Minion and Roxanne were appalled to hear that the life sentences were a lie, and she questioned, "Why did you tell him that he was going to do so many life sentences? I don't understand!"

Wayne knew why, so he said, "Warden, I will be happy to help him in that way, and Minion, Roxie, it was all a...white lie...to protect him. You certainly know that he never went to trial. I always took him directly to prison. There was a reason for that: we were protecting him from the Government. Unlike me, he hadn't superpowers to protect himself, or a powerful family like my adoptive parents."

"So I, the warden and the Government made an agreement: my role was to take him to prison every time he did something villainous, and for the citizen of this city we came up with the life sentences. In that way the Government couldn't take him to do experiments," he finished.

The alien fish and the reporter were shocked to hear that.

They knew that there was the risk of that, but they never thought about such agreement.

"Well…that make sense…and what about me? They can took me, since I almost never ended in jail with Sir," Minion asked at the warden and Wayne.

"It was because the agreement was extended to you too, even if you weren't imprisoned. They knew that Megamind's mental sanity was linked to you, so they never thought about catching you, separate you from him," the warden answered simply.

Minion nodded, and somewhat smiled.

"Well, what we are waiting? Let's go to the prison, to talk with Sir, ok?" the ichthyoid said at the warden and Wayne.

They nodded, and Roxanne said to them, "Tell him that I'm ok, and I'm not angry at him. Well…not so much. Good luck with your "mission", I know that he is a thickhead. Tell him that I'm going to visit him, to talk about…many things. And remember him that even I am a thickhead," she said smirking.

The trio nodded, and went outside the Metro Hospital, toward the invisible car.

Minion had parked it neatly on a parking slot, paying the fee, and rendering it visible.

There was a small crowd at the moment, and Wayne panicked a little, worried that they would recognize him.

Minion yelled, and the crowd dispersed, letting the warden and the ex hero to get in the car.

Wayne sat in the passenger seat, and the warden in the back.

Then the henchfish drove toward the prison, thinking of what type of reaction would have his ward, seeing that Metro Man was alive and also hearing all the news that they were going to say to him.


	5. Chapter 5

While Minion drove toward the prison, the warden looked curiously the inside of the car.

"This is a Hudson Hornet, right, Minion? With all those heavy modification, I never understood what kind of model was. Great choice! You know that my surname is Hudson?" the warden said with sincerity and interest.

He loved that model, and he was somewhat happy that his stepson had chosen that particular car.

Minion smiled proudly, and said, "Yes, it's a Hudson Hornet. One of those that run the Nascar race, year 1952. We found this beauty discarded in a car landfill. It was pretty ruined, but Sir was so happy to have found it. He restored it, with an almost maternal cure, and he modified it through the years. He took several original parts to change those broken, rummaging through several landfills. He's pretty proud of the result, and I too am happy to drive this historical car," he finished smiling toothily.

The warden knew that feeling, because he had, too, an old '56 DeSoto Adventurer.

He inherited that rare car from an uncle, some years ago, which knew his passion for old automobiles.

"It's a really great car, and he had done a splendid work, restoring it. I myself have an old DeSoto Adventurer, and I like very much those types of auto. I must tell him that, I think that it will lift his spirit, right, Minion?" Gordon Hudson asked at the henchfish.

Minion nodded, smiling toothily, then parked the automobile near the prison, and they all dismounted from it, going toward the entrance.

The warden reassured the guards, and he told them that he was going to explain the entire situation after he took care of that matter.

The guards nodded in agreement, and they watched puzzled the scruffy man that was accompanying the well-known space fish and the warden.

They talked about him, when the three entered the prison.

"That guy look like Metro Man! But he's dead…maybe he is his look-alike?" one guard said.

"Nah…I didn't noticed that resemblance…maybe he's a lawyer or something like that? In your opinion what business they have with Megamind?" the other guard answered, and questioned.

The first guard shrugged. "I really don't know…we'll discover that when the warden will

explain all to us."

Inside the prison, Wayne was giggling, because he heard their conversation with his superhearing.

The other two watched him puzzled.

"I'll explain later," the muscular alien said to them.

They arrived at Megamind's special cell, and Gordon told at the guard, "Leave the station, I will explain what is going on later. Leave us alone, please."

The sentry nodded, knowing too well to not refuse one of the order of the warden, and leaved the station, closing the metal door behind him.

Minion peered inside the round window, and his little heart sank, seeing his ward slumped on the chair, zapping through television channels.

He was…defeated…and he knew that he had to do something, to not let him slip into depression.

For his race it was too easy to fall in a state like that, since they were very emotional.

He frowned, and knocked the glass, to make him notice his presence.

Megamind eyes opened in surprise, and he rotated the chair, to see who was disturbing him.

Minion waved his hand, smiling, and the blue alien almost made a happy grin, but then frowned.

"I told you to stay with Roxanne! You are really a blockhead!" he said with an angry tone, trying to not show his relieve, seeing him again.

The henchfish rolled his eyes, and answered, "Sir, don't try to scold me. I'm here for a very good reason. First of all, Miss Ritchi is ok. She's alive and she is no longer in a drug-induced coma. I told her ALL, and when I say all, I mean all of the things you've said to me, even the ones that I wasn't supposed to say," he paused to see Megamind's reaction, and right on cue, the blue alien became purple.

"MINION! Why did you tell her that thing? She laughed at me, right? In any case, I'm happy to hear that she's all right. Something else?" the ex Evil Overlord asked at his loyal friend.

Minion nodded, and chuckled, seeing Megamind's reaction, but then continued, "She also want to talk to you. And she didn't laughed. Sir…I'm here for something else. I brought someone who wants to talk to you. It's very important."

Megamind was happy to hear that Roxanne wanted to talk to him, but in that moment he didn't wanted to talk to no one.

"I will talk with her, when she would be discharged from the Metro Hospital, but now I don't want to talk to anyone," he said, slumping again in the chair, turning around.

Minion rolled again his eyes, and made a gesture to Wayne to come forward, then giggled imagining the scene that was about to unfold.

"You don't want to talk to me either, little buddy?" the former hero said with is usual heroic tone of voice.

Megamind spun on the chair, watching the round window.

When he saw who had spoken to him, his eyes popped and he watched agape his nemesis.

He made some unintelligible noises, before regaining his mind.

He sprinted toward the door, smashing his face on the glass.

"You…you…are a ghost? Oh, no, I'll get it! Minion! You are using the spare holowatch, right?" the blue alien said, not believing what was seeing.

Wayne shook his head, and Minion spoke, "No, Sir, I'm right here. And he's not a ghost."

Megamind blinked a couple of times, and said, with an unbelieving tone of voice, "You're alive!"

And Wayne nodded, saying, "Eheheh…I'm alive. And I absolutely want to talk to you," he finished with a serious tone of voice.

The confused alien nodded absentmindedly, gesturing him to continue.

The muscular alien told him the entire speech that he had already made at Minion, Gordon and Roxanne.

Then he added, "I would not blame you if you don't want to pardon me. I've done something horrible to you, and at the city, and I'll tell you that I'm willing to pay for all of this. I will submit to the judgment of the local authorities, together with you."

Megamind went slowly toward the chair in his cell, and sat, thinking of all the things that Wayne had told him.

One thing in particular lift his battered spirit, so he questioned the retired hero, "You've said that you are gay…so…you never stayed with Roxanne. Why you never said this to me? I always kidnapped her because, among other things, I thought that you and her were an item!"

Wayne scratched his nape, and answered, "I never said it for multiple reasons, first because of her career. Thanks to that rumor she became famous, and I granter her those interviews because we were friends . And second I was…using her as a beard," he said at his ex nemesis.

The blue alien raised an eyebrow at that term: he didn't know what it meant.

"Hum…sorry? Certainly NOW you have a very scruffy beard, but I don't know what do you mean…call me stupid if you want."

Wayne was about to laugh, but then stopped himself, and explained, "I mean that I was using her to hide my sexual orientations. It's an urban term. I must apologize with her too…"

Megamind nodded, storing that word in his incredible brain, then sighed.

"I'm willingly to pardon you, even if your behavior led not only to make me walk the path of villainy, but also made me risk the life of Roxanne and Bernard. If you didn't fake your death, I would never become an Evil Overlord, and I would never destroy your statue. It's a chain of event, where the both of us are guilty, but you, oh you, "golden boy", you have done something terrible! In both cases!"

"Anyway it's useless crying on _split_ milk, and keep moving forward. Now, I want to know what you are gonna do. And, warden? You want to talk with the local authorities? About what? My eighty-eight life sentences? I'm bonded here, and I don't want to leave this place, since I DESERVE to be here for eternity!" the blue alien finished, slumping in the chair.

Gordon Hudson went toward the round window, and spoke with warmth, "Megamind, my son, I only want to give you another opportunity. I know that there's good in you, and this chain of events demonstrate it. I want to talk with the authorities about you, and Wayne would come with me, to tell them that he's not dead and explain the entire situation, just like he'd done with you. For the life sentences, well…to tell you the truth, they were a lie."

Megamind frowned and watched the old man with a puzzled expression.

"A lie? Would you care to explain this? I'm very eager to know the truth, in this moment," he said with his usual inquisitive tone.

And so the warden and Wayne explained to him the situation, and Megamind nodded, understanding, and feeling a wave of gratitude toward Gordon Hudson.

"I understand…and I think that you would do another agreement with the Government, now that "Mister Goody-Two-Shoes" he's not longer the hero of this city. Out of curiosity, what do you have in mind to tell to the authorities, warden? I don't want to be a villain, not after what happened, and I'm really confused. My destiny's path is gone, and I really don't know what to do," the ex villain asked at the mustached man.

Gordon smiled, and answered, "Since this city needs a hero, and the former one, well, don't want to cover that role, I thought to propose to the Government and the authorities that YOU could be the defender of Metro City, obviously if you want. So you can pay your debt with the society, and continuing to do what you have done all these years: inventing weapons not to destroy the city, but to protect it!"

Megamind blinked, and processed that idea, and then a manic smile crept slowly on his face.

"I like this idea! I really like it! And I will be happy to help the city, to defend the city. You know…what I really wanted was only a bit of recognition…I'm a genius after all, and I only wanted that the people of Metrocity looked at me with awe, not with disgust. I know that some people would look at me in that way even when I would be the protector of this city, but I hope that other people would look at me proudly, saying 'I live in a city protected by the great Megamind'. And anyway, I would have my great friend Minion at my side…and this make me happy anyway!" he said smiling and watching with another light his stepfather.

Gordon smiled proudly, and said, "I'm happy to hear you say that. I'm very proud of you in this moment. You don't have idea how many years I've waited to hear you say that. Really. Maybe one day we will talk about that. Now I would gather the guards in groups, to tell them the situation. And…I was wondering, Wayne, did you want to give some sort of excuse for what you've done, or did you want to tell the truth?" he asked seriously at the former hero.

Wayne narrowed his eyebrows in a thinking expression, and then shrugged.

"I want to come out in the daylight, but I don't want that the people of this city hate me for what I've done, so I thought about telling them a white lie. But I don't have idea of what I could say…"

Megamind knocked the round window, and gestured at the warden and muscled alien to come near.

"What about that your powers were failing you? Tell at the citizen of Metrocity that you faked your death because you didn't want to risk their life. I think that it's a good compromise, right? Some of them would be mad at you, for your trickery, but most of them would accept that. Or so I hope," the blue alien said making a crooked smile.

Both of them nodded, and Wayne said, "That's a good idea, little buddy! You know…in this period I had the time to think about us, and I think that we could do a little chat. For…I don't know…explain all those years of fighting, maybe to became friends, if you want. You know…I have many fans, but not so many friends."

"Speaking of which…I must go to the Metro Hospital to watch over Bernard, after speaking with the guards. Even if he wouldn't be my boyfriend again, I need to talk to him, to give him some explanations. Ok, now I'm ready, warden, let's go to the guards. Eheheh…I think that they would be a little shocked," Wayne said smiling mischievously.

Megamind smiled in return, and answered him, "I would do those chats, and maybe…we can become friends, who knows? Good luck with that speech...and, please, after that, tell me what kind of reaction they had, so I can do a good laugh," he finished with his usual mischievous – and a little evil – tone of voice.

Wayne laughed wholeheartedly and nodded.

"All right, Megamind! I se that you are still a little evil inside, but that's good, and I would have a good laugh too, I think. See ya later!" and with that, they went all three toward the warden office, to make the announcement for the guards.


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily there were all the guards in the prison, and Gordon made two groups of ten guards each, telling them to gather in the Teaching Room.

It was a room where the guards learned how to do some of the procedures at the Prison for Criminally Gifted.

The first group gathered into the room, and they seated on the chairs.

They were even the two guards that stood at the prison's entrance.

One of them whispered at the other one, "Hey, look there is that Metro Man look alike!"

The other one rolled his eyes, and whispered back, "You mean the lawyer. Listen, let's make a gamble: if you're right, I'll pay you twenty bucks, but if you're wrong, you'll have to pay that sum to me. Deal?"

The first one nodded, and they shook their hands.

Wayne giggled inside, having heard their conversation with his superhearing.

The warden cleared his throat, to get their attention.

"Ok, let's begin. You all know that Megamind went on his own volition here in prison, and I'm sure that you all have read what happened at the Metro Man Museum."

He paused to see if someone hadn't read the news, but all of them were nodding.

"Very well, it's a very good thing. Anyway, he went here because he's confused about his…destiny. He saved Miss Ritchi and Mister Smith, doing something, well, very heroic, in my opinion. Even if it was anyway his fault. I talked to him, and he told me that he don't want to be a villain anymore, so I'm going to talk to the Government and the local authorities to get him to do the role of defender of this city."

"I know that some of you will not believe at his change of heart, but I know that boy, and he was sincere, and I want to give him another opportunity. Some of you know very well his past, and why he decided to become a villain, and so you know also that there is good in him. Also, there is someone here that wants to talk to you," he finished, gesturing Wayne to tell them his side of the story.

He nodded, and he started talking, "You know who am I?" he asked at the group of men.

They watched him puzzled and they all shook their heads.

Wayne smirked and continued, "Try to picture me without beard, and…more styled hair," he continued, gesturing with his head toward a poster of him in his hero days, which was in the room.

They all narrowed their eyes, and for a moment it seemed that they hadn't a clue, then the guard that was convinced that he was Metro Man look-alike spoke with a shocked tone, "Oh my God! You're Metro Man! You aren't a look-alike, you are the real thing! But…but…you are supposed to be DEAD!"

All the guards were talking together, making speculations and whatnots.

Minion slammed one of his robotic hands on the table, making them stop.

"Sorry about that, but I think that Mister Scott want to tell you why he's still alive, you can make your speculations after his speech," he said politely, gesturing at Wayne to continue.

The muscular alien bowed his head at the space fish.

"Thank you, Minion. And he's right, I want to tell you why I'm still alive. The day I died, I used Megamind's Death Ray to fake my death, because I've noticed that my powers were failing me, and I wanted to protect the people of Metro City from myself."

"I know that I've done a horrible, and very selfish action, but it was the only thing I could have done. I'm really sorry, and I also want to tell you that Megamind became a villain because of me, for the ones who don't know the full story," he said, and started to tell them what happened back at the school.

After his speech, they all talked about him and the blue alien.

Some of them trusted Megamind, and they were happy for this turn of events.

And some of them thought that was one of his elaborate plans to conquer the city.

The two gamblers were discussing about their bet, and in the end the first one got his money.

After they finished to discuss the matter, they looked at the warden, to wait him to end the discourse.

"Now, I'll recommend you to not talk about that to the other group, and until this would be public domain. So you must wait that I talk to the local authorities and Government. Tomorrow I'm going to do that speech, and I think that they will announce this publicly the day after or something like that. You are dismissed, and remember: not a word!"

He said in his authoritarian tone of voice, that didn't admit replies.

The guards nodded, and exited the room, to make space for the other group.

Then the warden and muscled alien did the same discourse with the other guards, which had almost the same reaction at the first group.

When they had finished, Wayne sighed and said, "That was so strange! I didn't thought that a beard and scruffy hair could hide my identity. Anyway it's a good thing, I think. Now I'll go to the Metro Hospital, to watch over Bernard. I think that tomorrow he would be out of that induced coma…or so I hope."

The warden told them that he was going to talk to Megamind, and Minion said that he was going to the hospital too, to watch over Roxanne and tell her the things that happened, and what his ward had told him.

Gordon asked Wayne about his giggling entering the prison, and he explained the thing of the two guards, mentioning even the gambling in the Teaching Room.

The warden scowled a little, but then, they both laughed cheerily.

Then the henchfish and Wayne headed toward the Metro Hospital into the invisible car, and they talked a little.

"I saw that you cleaned the city, and put all the stolen goods back where they belonged. It was an idea from you, Minion, or a Megamind's instructions?" the muscled alien asked out of curiosity.

Minion smiled proudly, and said, "It was a Sir's idea. When he was in the hospital, watching over Miss Ritchi, he thought over many things, and he decided to clean the city, because he was already thinking of giving up villainy. I was so proud of him in that moment!" he said with a very motherly tone of voice.

The ex hero watched him with a puzzled expression, and asked, "I know that maybe I'm prying a little, but over those years I had the impression that you wasn't so evil. Heck, even Megamind wasn't evil, with all those deathtraps, and no one got injured. Anyway, I wanted to ask you what kind of relationship you had with him, and why you are so happy now."

Minion answered like that, "Oh, you're not prying, Mister Scott, I had a difficult relationship with Sir. I was supposed to protect him, entirely, especially on the feelings side. His race is very emotional, and it was easy for him to pass from an exited moment, to a depressing one. Especially in the school period."

"To keep him happy I have to follow his ideas and…destiny, even if I wasn't so convinced that he was destined to be a supervillain. I know that he had done many wrong things, but he really wanted only to be noticed, to be loved, and I was following him entirely."

"So, it's because of that I was so happy by his change of heart. I know that things could have finished horribly wrong, and I shudder if I think about that, but since things went somewhat good, I'm happy that he finally realized where his heart is," he finished smiling proudly.

Wayne nodded, and said, "I was thinking that was something like that. And also I'm very sorry for my behavior bat at school. I'm happy too for his change of mind, and I would do all is in my power to help him follow that path, and maybe someday we would be friends. I really want to make amend of all those years of silly and useless battle between us," he finished sincerely.

Minion smiled, and nodded. "Sir is somewhat a blockhead, and he's very proud, so I think that maybe it would be difficult for you to become his friend, but with some perseverance I think that you can accomplish this goal!" he finished smiling toothily.

The muscled alien laughed, and answered, "I thought of that, and I think I can say that I'm a blockhead too. Don't worry, Minion, I would try to be patient and I would continue my mission," he said in his old hero tone of voice.

Then they arrived at the Metro Hospital, and Wayne went to talk to the doctor, while Minion went toward Roxanne.

The rich man told at Doctor Travis, "Please, can we talk in private, like your office or something. I think that you deserve to know who I am," he told him in a plotting manner.

The doctor had somewhat an idea of who he was, but he wanted to dissipate any doubt, so he gestured him to come in his office.

Wayne seated himself on a chair, in front of the doctor's desk, then he cleared his throat and started to talk, "Now, I'll ask you to not divulge the information that I'm going to say to you now, until they would be public domain. I will explain that to you too."

The doctor nodded, and he had the impression that he was right on his suspicion.

Then the superpowered alien explained to him the same thing that he explained to the guards at the Prison of Criminally Gifted, adding the bit about his sexual orientation, and the thing with the local authorities.

He didn't want to tell him the truth, even if he had the impression that he knew that man.

Doctor Travis nodded, and told him, "I was aware to have seen you somewhere, but with that beard and wild hair, I really didn't recognized you. By the way, I was the school's doctor, I don't know if you recall me. So you were in a relationship with Mister Smith, before faking your death?"

"I think he needs you, since his parents were dead and he has no one here in Metro City. You were his first and only visitors, in these days. I would keep this info for myself, until this would be public domain. And I suggest you to think about telling at the citizen of this city your sexual orientation. You know, so you can go out with Mister Smith without worrying too much," he finished smiling at the ex hero.

Wayne thought about that. It was risky, but he thought that it was a good idea.

"I will thought about that, and I hope that Bernard would accept to be my boyfriend again. I'm not so sure that he would want to be with me, after he would discover my lie. Anyway, now I'm going to stay with him, until he would wake up, if it's ok with you," the alien asked at the doctor.

Doctor Travis nodded, and the ex hero went toward Bernard's room, to watch over him.

When Wayne was talking with the medic, Minion was in Roxanne's room, explaining her the last development.

She was beaming. "That's fantastic! And Wayne's white lie is really a stroke of genius. Tomorrow, when I'm going to get released from the hospital, I want to talk to him. I have so many things to say to Megamind, and many questions as well."

The space fish was very happy to hear that, and they chatted for a while, before the group of medics went to check her, and declare that tomorrow morning she was going to be released from there.

Then they went to sleep, with Minion sliding down into his "trunk", and Wayne sitting in a chair near his love, holding his hand, just like Megamind had done in the previous days with Roxanne.


	7. Chapter 7

Minion woke up well refreshed, and the doctor and nurses checked for the last time Roxanne, before putting a gauze with patch over the cut on her head, and she signed all the dismissing paper.

"You are free to go. You are really a lively person, Miss Ritchi! It was a pleasure to meet you, and this count to you too, Minion. I really hope that you are going to cheer up Megamind, he really need it," Doctor Travis said with sincerity, smiling at the reporter and space fish.

They both nodded, and thanked him, and then Roxanne spoke, "Could you give me a passage, Minion? I want to go now at the prison to talk with Megamind. But first I want to go to Wayne, to tell him something."

The henchfish nodded, and smiled. "With great pleasure, Miss Ritchi! This will be the first time you go into the invisible car not tied and bagged," he said laughing cheerfully.

Roxanne laughed too, and said a thing that surprised and cheered Minion, "And I hope that this would be the first of many, my dear Minion!" then she went towards Bernard's room, peeking inside.

Wayne was watching over him with a preoccupied glance, and Roxanne knocked the door to make him notice her.

The muscled alien raised his head and smiled wearily.

"Now I'll go to talk to Megamind. I only wanted to tell you good luck with him," she said at Wayne, which made a crooked smile.

"Thank you, Roxie, and good talk with Megamind, maybe we can talk about that in another moment, ok?" he said, waving at her.

She nodded and went out of the Metro Hospital with Minion.

The reporter seated into the passenger seat of the car, and frowned a little, seeing that there weren't seat belts.

"If Megamind is going to be the defender of Metro City, it's better to start to follow the laws, and put some seatbelts into this car. What do you think, Minion?" she asked at the fish in the robo-gorilla suit.

He nodded, and answered, "I was already thinking of it, and it's better that you talk about that with Sir. We already have the seatbelts for this car at the Evil Lair – or better call it only Lair, now that we are good? – But Sir thought that they weren't so evil, so he didn't put them in the auto."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and said, "I was thinking that it was something like that. Now I'm going to call warden Hudson, to tell him that I'm going to visit Megamind, so he can take him into the Talking Room."

Said that, she composed the Prison's number on her cellphone to inform the man, and he was ok with that.

When they arrived at the prison, Minion stayed in the car, and Roxanne went alone toward the entrance.

Before going to talk with Megamind, she went to the warden, to ask him something.

"Minion told me that you are going to talk to the Government and the local authorities about Wayne and Megamind, today. When?" she enquired, her "nosy reporter" side all-alert.

The mustached man giggled, and answered, "Yes, Miss Ritchi, this evening. And Mister Scott is going to attend this event with me. He told me that he hoped that Mister Smith woke up before then, so he could talk to him first. What he had done is very wrong, but I'm happy that he is going to make amend. I'm also happy that Megamind is going to walk the right path for him. I hope that you will help him too, I have a feeling that you are the right person for that boy," he finished winking.

The reporter blushed and then smirked. "It's that so evident? Minion told me his sentiments toward me, and I thought a lot about that in this two days. I realized that I feel…something for him, and I will be happy to stay with him to discover if they are only friendship's sentiments…or something more. He is already in the Talking Room?" she finally asked to go to talk to him.

Gordon nodded, and escorted her to the room.

Megamind was seated in a chair near a table, unchained, and he was happy for that.

When Roxanne entered the room, he smiled cheerfully, but then he became sad, seeing the patch on her head.

The reporter noticed his behavior, and understood quickly why he had changed his demeanor.

She seated in the other chair, facing him, and smiled.

The blue alien tried to smile back, but seeing that gauze make him sad, because it was a reminder of what he had done.

He stayed like that for a while, all silent, gazing at her, and Roxanne sighed, surprised by his behavior.

"Hey, cat got your tongue? Where is the manic Megamind I know? I mean, you are always talking and bragging like crazy, and now you're…silent," she said cheerfully, to ease the tension.

Megamind sighed, and said, "Sorry, I feel so…stupid. Mh…I saw that gauze, and it reminded me of my foolish behavior back at the Museum. Roxanne, I'm really, really sorry for what happened there. If I had known that you've been there, I wouldn't blow up the statue. I almost killed you and Bernard! If I'd lost you, I do not know what I would do," he said with a somewhat croaky voice, squeezing his eyes, to not cry in front of her.

Roxanne was really touched by his behavior, and she started to understand that the Megamind she knew was only a façade, to hide his true self: a caring and sweet man, the type of man she was always searching.

While he had his eyes closed, the reporter leaned forward her arms, to put her hands over the blue ones.

When she touched Megamind's bare hands, he opened suddenly his eyes, gaping at her.

He wasn't used to be touched like that, especially by the girl he loved.

His incredible brain was registering that gesture, and he was really shocked.

Roxanne was equally surprised to see his reaction, but she instantly knew that was because she touched him.

Instead of removing her hands, she started to rub her thumbs over Megamind's hand's side, to see what type of reaction he would have.

The alien almost fainted, for the overload of stimulations, but he regained consciousness, when he heard Roxanne giggling.

Megamind watched her with a lovesick look, smiling in a relaxed manner.

Roxanne melted a little inside, seeing his reaction, and she liked to have a similar effect on the alien who made her life a little Hell.

The reporter smirked, and stated, "Don't worry about that, I'm alive, and you, well, now are walking your right path, thanks to these turn of events. Minion told me about your childhood, and I tell you that I don't blame you for having made those choices. If I were you, I would have done the same thing. I think that the only we could blame in this affair is Wayne, but now is make amend, and that's good," she finished, watching Megamind to see his reaction.

The alien sighed dreamily, and he watched her hands over his blue ones, drawing small circles over the sides.

"Thank you, Roxanne. It…it means a lot for me, and now I'm really happy to walk that path. I was also very worried because, in all those years of kidnapping, I've been always careful to not hurt you or other people of Metrocity. I was so pathetic as a villain…and in those days when you were in an induced coma, I finally realized what I really am."

"I don't know if I would do a good job defending this city, and saving people, but I will do my best to follow that path! And…and I hope that you would help me along the way. Even if I don't deserve your help, after what I have done," he said glancing briefly her in the eyes and blushing, looking again at her hands.

Roxanne melted a little more inside, at his insecurity, and decided to try to stay with him, no matter what.

"You had certainly a hard life, I see that in your behavior. What you need is self-confidence, and someone who can teach that to you, and I think that I'm that someone. You were…well…like you said, you were a little pathetic as a villain – no offence – BUT, as an inventor, you are amazing!"

"I never said it to you, to not make your already huge ego explode, but I always thought that your creations were really clever and awesome. Really! And that is a very good thing! Now you can use those inventions to help the city, instead of destroying it, and I'm sure that you could create useful things to better some services in Metro City, like, I don't know, a filtration system for the lake…so Minion can swim into it without risk to be poisoned for the chemicals in it," she finished, thinking about going at the lakeside with him, that Summer.

Megamind beamed and nodded frantically. "You're right on my life being hard, and I'm very happy to hear that you considered my inventions clever and fantastic! And to tell you the truth, I was already thinking of inventing something to clean the lake, for the reason you mentioned. Only that now I would do that for all the citizen of Metrocity, even if there will be someone who won't accept my new role," he finished sadly.

Roxanne squeezed his hands, and smiled. "Don't worry, I will be always at your side, and you know too well that I can be very combative when I want," she declared making a mischievous smile.

The blue alien laughed, but not the villain laugh or the forced laugh that he had done always in his villain period.

He laughed truly and openly, and Roxanne was infected by that laugh, and she laughed as well.

When they both finished, they had their eyes all sparkly, and Megamind said, "I never heard you laugh before!" with a manic grin on his feature.

Roxanne smiled openly and declared, "Yeah, it's been a while…feels pretty good."

At that statement, the ex villain took his courage in both hands, and said, "I feel pretty good too, around you, Roxanne. Minion told me that he told you…mh…what I feel for you. He…he said to me that you didn't laughed…mh…and…mh…" he stammered, then Roxanne leaned forward him, placing two fingers over his mouth, to silence him.

He was again shocked, both for the gesture and her touching his lips.

She smiled at him and said, "Now let me talk about that, and please, don't interrupt me, ok?"

He nodded slowly, and she removed the fingers, then she replaced her hand over his blue one.

Some time passed, while she was gathering her thoughts, then she spoke.

"He told me that you stayed all the time at the Metro Hospital, when I was in an induced coma, and your behavior. I was – and I am – very touched by that. No one was so caring with me. Not even Wayne, when he saved me from you. And I like that in a man," she said, pausing a little to see if her words were sinking in that huge brain.

"Also, I cried, for you, for all what you've done that day, and for your difficult life. Now, I'm sure that your ego would explode for what I'm going to say now, but I want to say it nonetheless: I like you, and I'm going to stay with you, to see if we can be more than friends, ok, Megamind?" she finished, and waited for his reaction.

At first he was too shocked to answer, then a smile crept over his features, first a small one, then a face-splitting smile.

The alien grabbed her hands, squeezing them with care, and said, "If it's OK? You ask me if this is OK? It's more than OK! It's fantastic! And…mh…I hope to don't do something stupid that would ruin our relationship, Roxanne. It's too important to me. Oh, I'm so happy…no…I'm more than happy, but there isn't an Earth's word to express my feelings."

"As for all those years of kidnapping, I hope that you are going to forgive me someday…to tell you the truth, I continued to kidnap you to stay with you, Roxanne. At the beginning it wasn't for that, but after some time, I continued because I developed a crush over you. Ugh…I sound like a stalker…" he finished, frowning.

The reporter giggled at his babbling, and said, "Well…I think that the only stalker in my life is my "dear" cameraman Hal, and we can talk about your kidnappings another time, when you would be released from prison. I'm somewhat angry at you to have make my life a little Hell, but I think that I'm even more angry at Wayne for what he had done at this city, faking his death. But we can talk about that in another moment too," she declared, because she knew that they were controlled by cameras and whatnots.

The blue alien nodded, knowing what she meant, and asked, "I've noticed that your cameraman was always a little strange with you…but a stalker? What he had done?" he asked puzzled at the reporter.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and told him, "Well…an example over all. Before I went in the Museum, after my report, he invited me to a party in his house. I wasn't in the mood to meet some people, so I told him, and he told me that it was a "party of two", with only me and him, and A WEDDING PHOTOGRAPHER! But I told him that I was going to do something into the Museum, and before entering I've heard him punching the van, getting hurt, and driving the van, hitting a waste bin…someday I would fill a stalking report…he's so creepy!" she finished, shivering.

Megamind chuckled, and said, batting his eyelashes "Ohhh…a wedding photographer…how cute! Well, if he does something against the law, when I would be the defender of Metrocity, I would bring him to justice, for you and the citizen of this city!"

"And talking about your report, you asked me a question, and I'm happy to answer that, no, in that moment I wasn't happy. But I'm now! I've never been so happy! Apart when I constructed my evil inventions. But now I'm happy for some very good reasons: I finally know what is my true destiny, and…well…you said that you are going to stay at my side, and that's VERY important for me," he finished smiling sweetly, and holding Roxanne's hands with care.

The brunette giggled at the idea of Hal getting arrested by Megamind, and smiled at his declaration.

"That's ok for me, my hero! Maybe I can tell you other things Hal had done, just for fun. And I'm happy too for you, and you know? Maybe I would do an interview with you and Wayne, to make the citizen of Metro City know you and the reasons behind your acting. What do you think?" she asked, half expecting his response.

The blue alien beamed, and answered, "That's a very good idea, Roxanne! You know…another reason why I kidnapped you it was because you did all those exclusive interviews with Wayne, and I wanted to have the same opportunity, to tell MY side of the story," he explained at the reporter.

She nodded, and said, "I've bet that you would answer like that. I've figured that out many years ago, you know," Roxanne finished grinning.

Megamind smirked, and said, "Miss Nosy Reporter at work that time, right? But like you've said, I'm predictable, and the answer was clear, right?"

Roxanne make a gesture to thinking over, and said a thing that shocked the ex villain,

"Well…I think that you're not so predictable. I never expected that you saved us. AND I would be VERY happy to discover that hidden side of you, my dear Megamind!" she finished with a sweet smile.

The ex villain was agape, and then he made one of his face-splitting smiles at that declaration.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that! And I would be glad to show you that side of me. And show you other things! Maybe at the Evil Lair…or maybe only Lair? Now that I'm not longer evil…and…oooh…I would show you a part of the Lair that I never showed to anyone. You would be very surprised! I'm counting the minutes, and I hope that the warden is going to convince the Government and the authorities about my bona fide…I really want to change, to better myself, and help you and this city," he said honestly and seriously.

Roxanne was going to say something, but they've heard a knock on the door, and the warden peeked into the room.

"Sorry, guys, time's up. You two can talk when my blue boy would be out of here, ok?" he said winking at the two, which were still holding hands.

They blushed, Megamind becoming purple, and Roxanne stammered, "Oh…mh…ok, warden Hudson. Megamind, we can talk freely when you will be out of there, ok? And I'm looking forward to see that part of the Lair. See you, dearie," she said, kissing him briefly on the cheek, leaving him speechless for a moment.

Roxanne was walking toward the prison exit, when she heard a "Who-ho!" shouted by her frequent kidnapper, making her giggle.

In the room, Megamind was still purple as an eggplant, and the warden was giggling, seeing him like that.

"Let's go, I'll accompany you into your cell. I'm sorry for that, but until I talk with the Government and authorities, you must stay in there," the gray-haired man said at his stepson.

The alien genius understood, and after recovering from the shock, he stood up from the chair and said, "Don't worry, warden, I understand very well. You would meet them this evening, right? I hope that they would understand. I really want to change my life, and better myself," he finished seriously.

The warden nodded, and he had a good feeling about that, so he said to him, "Don't worry, I'm sure that they would believe me, and Wayne, and you would be free to go, to defend this city…and to go with Miss Ritchi," the prison's curator said mischievously and winking.

Megamind blushed again, turning lavender, and then he made a pouting expression.

"Please, warden, stop teasing me!" he said with a fake angry tone.

Gordon laughed wholeheartedly and declared, "Never! Let's say that this is some sort of…_revange _for all those hellish years, my son!"

The blue alien laughed along him, and responded, "Point taken, warden. Maybe one day we really must do some…father-son talk, ok? At last for explaining some things, and to pardon each other, if it's ok with you," he said sincerely and smiling openly.

The warden smiled in the same manner, hearing those words, and nodded.

"That's very fine with me, now let's go," he finished, accompanying him in his cell.


	8. Chapter 8

While Roxanne was talking to Megamind, at the Prison for Criminally Gifted, Wayne was seated, with a worried expression, on a chair near Bernard's bed, at the Metro Hospital.

Nurse Angela had changed the IV with the drugs, with some other IV to wake up Bernard from the chemical induced slumber.

The superpowered alien was waiting his awakening, and he was also worried about his reaction, seeing him alive.

He also hoped that he was going to wake up before his meeting with the local authorities and Governments' delegate.

After some time, Bernard started to stir, and Wayne was watching him expectantly.

The muscular alien was calm on the outside, but inside was in a turmoil of emotions.

The Museum's curator moaned and stretched his arms, squeezing his eyes and opening them, blinking.

He blinked once more, to focus, but without glasses he saw almost nothing.

"Mmmh…where am I?" he asked with a croaky voice, almost to himself, since he didn't noticed Wayne at his side.

"There, I think that you would see better with them, Bernard," Wayne answered, handing him his glasses.

Incredibly enough, the glasses didn't break in the explosion.

When Bernard heard that voice, he hesitated a little, because he was almost sure that this was a dream, but then he picked the glasses.

Then the Museum's curator wore them, he stared straight, and then he moved his head, slowly, toward Wayne.

He was speechless, and the ex hero watched him scratching his nape and making a half smile.

Bernard blinked again, and asked, "Ok…so I'm dead and in the Paradise of Gay people?"

Wayne laughed, and shook his head, smiling a little more.

This was a side of Bernard that he liked a lot, and not many people knew this side of him.

The curator frowned, as for thinking, and said, "Then I'm dead and I'm in the Heroes' Paradise?"

The muscular alien giggled and shook his head again. "Nope, Bernie…try again," he said playfully.

The bespectacled man scratched his scruffy hair, which where even more ruffled for all those days of sleeping.

"So…mmmh…ah! I know! We are in the Paradise of Man with Untidy Hairs! Yes! I'm sure of that: watch at your hair: they were always so neatly combed!" he said clasping his hands, and smiling at the alien.

This time Wayne laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head, and in the while fisting his knees.

"Oh, no Bernie, I know that I grew a wild mane in this period, but we aren't in Paradise…try again, maybe this time you would get it right," he said, wiping away a tear that escaped from his eyes, for the laughing.

At that statement, Bernard eyes grew in shock, and he stated, "Oh, no! Then we are in Purgatory! You are forced to not cut your beard and not comb your hair…and I…and I are forced to…I don't know…oh, yes! I'm forced to look at you and…mmmh…don't touch you? Or something like that? Oh, that's terrible! Terrible!"

Wayne was laughing like a madman, holding his belly for the effort.

When he regained his composure, he took Bernard's hands, and smiled sweetly at the funny man he loved.

"No, that's not. You're alive, so I am as well. I know that you were saying that is terrible to not be able to hold me, but I think that you would change idea, after what I'm going to tell you," the alien said, gulping and looking down, with a guilty expression.

Bernard was in a whirl of emotions: at first he was happy to know he was still alive, but remembering what happened at the Museum, and also what happened at the city after his "death", made him angry.

The bespectacled men frowned, and said, "Explain, Wayne, I need to know why you've done this, and MAYBE I can think of giving you another opportunity!"

Wayne nodded, sighed and started to tell him all the things that he'd said at the others, emphasizing the part that he'd done all this for him.

He said all the truth, because he didn't wanted to lie at the man he loved.

"I meant to call you, when things had settled down a little, but then I read that news, and…oh, Bernie, I was so worried! I said to myself: Wayne, you're a horrible alien, and it is your entire fault! I said to me that it wasn't important if I blew up my cover, I needed to see you, and I needed to talk to you. Now that you know the truth, ALL the truth, I will leave, because I know that I don't deserve you, not after what I've done. Goodbye," he finished, standing up, and walking away from the bed, toward the door.

Bernard was stunned, but not so much. He knew that insecure side of him, and so he said, "Wait! Return here, my dear Wayne! You talked your talk, but now I want to talk to you! You can't tell me those things, and then walk away like that! Return here, and place your gorgeous butt in this chair, immediately!" he finished in an authoritarian manner.

Wayne stopped on his tracks, and his spirit lifted a little hearing Bernard saying that thing about his rear.

He knew that the bespectacled man liked very much his sculpted buttocks.

So he turned around and sat again in the chair.

Some time passed, and then the Museum's curator started to talk: "I want to tell you the truth: I'm angry, VERY angry at you in this moment. But I'm also happy to see that you're still alive. But it don't means that I'm willing to forgive you, not yet."

And he paused to see the effect. Wayne lifted his head, and smiled at him, nodding.

Then he continued, "You had done something terrible, and very unheroic! I understand your motivation, but there were other methods to retire. AND you could always ask for advice. You know that I would have helped you in that," he said, frowning at the former hero.

The muscled alien sighed, and nodded, feeling very stupid to not having thought about that.

"As for your previous behavior, I mean back at the school, I scold you, because you have done something really awful! You know that if you hadn't behaved in that manner, this situation wouldn't have presented? I was thinking that, maybe you and Megamind would have become ally, instead of rival. You haven't thought of that?" he finished, asking him that question.

Wayne nodded slowly, and answered, with a slightly croaky voice, "I know that I was a bully, back at school, and I'm really sorry for that. Also I know that you're right, I was thinking a lot about that in this period, when I was "dead". I'm stupid, and I'm awfully proud, to not asking some advice from you or my mother. Speaking of which…I must contact her to tell her that I'm alive, or she would have a heart stroke when they would give the news that I'm alive," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes to not cry.

Bernard saw his reaction, and he instantly knew that he was really sorry.

When he was doing his heroic duties he showed a very confident side of him, but when he was relaxing with him, he was insecure and full of doubts.

His character was really similar to Megamind's, but he had an easy life than the blue alien for the fact that he was more human looking.

But also that was the reason why he was so socially awkward, for being adopted by a rich family.

The bespectacled man took his other hand, stroking it to comfort the former hero.

That gesture was the last straw, and Wayne began to sob and cry, shaking uncontrollably.

He cried, thinking about all the awful things he had done, and he cried because he knew that he didn't deserved Bernard's attentions.

"Sssh, sssh…hey…don't cry like that. You're a grown and strong man, and I know it," Bernard said with a mischievous tone at the man – or better say alien – who stole his heart.

Wayne calmed a little, and barked a laugh at that statement.

He took out a handkerchief, blowing his nose and wiping away the tears.

Then he took a shuddering breath, to calm down a little more.

Some time passed, and then the alien spoke, "I don't deserve you, really. I'm a failure both as boyfriend and as a hero. The real hero is Megamind; he saved you, even if it was his fault. I need to talk to him too, and this evening I'm going to tell at the local authorities and Government delegate all the truth, to let him walk his right path! And who know…maybe we can be friend, someday," he said smiling a little, then he stand up, and walked again toward the door, thinking that Bernard had finished his talking.

The Museum's curator sighed in frustration. "Hey, where are you going? I haven't finished!" he said, with that authoritarian tone.

Wayne blinked and turned around, to return at the bed.

He stood at the end of the bed, and waited.

Bernard shook his head, and gestured him to sit in the chair again, and Wayne complied.

The bespectacled man took again his hands, and Wayne was breathless, watching him with awe.

Bernard smiled half sweetly, half mischievously, taking a deep breath, and saying, "Ok, maybe I will regret what I'm about to say in this moment, but I think you deserve me. You need someone who can guide you, and support you in your new life, and I'm that one. You said that you had done this to protect me, because you thought that I was finally your right man."

"Well…it's the same for me. When I met you, I was attracted by you for your personality, not by the fact that you were famous. And obviously by your good looking body, but that's a nice addiction. And so, now, I'm willing to stay with you, and we can restart our relationship, but remember: no more secrets between us, ok?" he finished, pointing a finger toward the former hero.

Wayne was beaming, and at that statement nodded like crazy, then he hugged Bernard.

"Thank you, Bernie! It really means a lot for me! And I think that you know it. Oooh…I'm also happy to hear that it was the same for you! And I promise to not lie to you, or keep my secrets. Speaking of which…you must see my apartment! When you will be released from the hospital, we can go there, ok?" he said, smiling sweetly at his fantastic boyfriend.

Bernard was infected by his joy, and smiled as well: it was a beaming smile, and only few people had the opportunity to see that smile.

Usually he hid under a shell of sarcasm and bitterness, but with his true friends and boyfriends was cheerful, and a little mischievous.

They were going to kiss each other, when someone knocked at the door, and they both were startled, and they laughed.

"Come in!" Bernard said, and Doctor Travis entered the room, seeing that, maybe, he had interrupted something.

He smiled, and said, "I hope to not have interrupted something important. We must check Mister Smith's to see if he is all right. Can you leave the room, Mister Scott?" he asked, and Nurse Angela came into the room.

Wayne nodded, and said to Bernard, winking, "We can continue that later."

The bespectacled man nodded and smiled, and the doctor and nurse started to do their checking.

After a while, they exited the room, and they talked to the muscular alien.

"He's ok, and I think that tomorrow we would release him. You may go to watch over him again, and remember what I've said to you," Doctor Travis said, about telling the citizen of Metro City his sexual orientation.

Wayne nodded, and thanked the physician, and re-entered the room.

They had removed the IV and the Museum's curator was smiling at the ex hero.

He sat again on the chair, and took Bernard's hands.

Then they leaned forward and they kissed each other sweetly, Wayne hugging him, a tear escaping again his blue eyes.

Bernard detached himself from the display of affection, and wiped away that tear with his thumb.

"Hey…what's wrong this time, big boy?" he said, caressing the bearded cheek of his boyfriend.

Wayne chuckled, and explained, "I'm happy…to finally see you again. I was so lost in those days of "death". I so wanted to contact you, but Megamind was still doing his "Evil Overlord" game…and I knew that wasn't the right time to exit from my reclusion, to contact you. I'm so sorry, Bernie! I so wanted to see you, to kiss you again. Oh, I was so incredibly STUPID!" he finished, crying again, pressing his hands over his face, to hide his sadness.

Bernard sighed and shook his head, then took Wayne's hands away from his face, and he watched him with a sweet expression.

He took a pair of tissue from a box on his bedside table, and wiped those tears from the face of the alien.

Then he leaned forward, taking Wayne's face with his hands, and kissed fully and sweetly the alien who stole his heart.

The bespectacled man nibbled Wayne's lower lip, and the alien did the same, with full abandon.

Bernard slid his tongue into the alien's mouth, and he did the same, and they French kissed themselves.

They "played" like that for a while, and they also hugged each other instinctively, and hungrily, for the lost time.

After a while, they detached themselves to get some air, and Bernard's glasses were misted over.

He took them out to clear them, and then he put them on, watching with love the muscular alien.

"Better, now? To tell you the truth, I was also very sad for your departure, not only because you were "dead", but also because my heart was aching for you. I'm so happy that you're alive, Wayne! You've said that you are going to meet the local authorities and Government's delegate, right? You will explain your…sexual orientation to them too? Just curious…you know, if we are going to date again, maybe it's better that they'll knew that," Bernard asked at Wayne.

He nodded, and said, "Yes, it was my intention to tell them this piece of information too. And if you're ok with that, I want to tell to the citizen of Metro City as well. Since I think that Megamind and Roxie were going to be together, I'm finally allowed to show my real sexuality, to dissipate all the doubt," he finished, smiling mischievously.

At that statement, Bernard widened his eyes, and asked, befuddled, "Wait, what? What's this story? About Megamind and Miss Ritchi staying together…"

Wayne laughed hard at his expression, and explained what he noticed when he saw Roxanne's and Megamind's behavior.

"I'm not sure if the feeling is mutual, but I have this feeling, and I hope to not be wrong. I think that they are made for each other, just like us," the alien finished, with a love-sick glance toward the sarcastic man.

Bernard smiled sweetly, and then laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh, I knew it! When they would start to go dating, I want to slap this information on my colleague's face, at the Museum! He laughed at me when I told him that in my opinion Megamind was flirting with Miss Ritchi! Ah! I would laugh at him!" he said with a mischievous glee, not to dissimilar to Megamind's.

Wayne knew this playful side of the scruffy man, and laughed too, and then they talked about other things, until the alien had to go to the meeting.

Bernard wished him good luck, and the former hero thanked him, and went toward his destiny.


End file.
